chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eva Petrelli
Eva May Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the third daughter and child of Monty and Molly Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Transmutation, Hope Induction, Strength Concentration and Enhanced Vision. Appearance Eva will have brown hair, like her sister Lorelai, though hers will be lighter in shade. Her eyes will be green. She will be the only one of her sisters to have this eye colour. Her hair will be curly in texture originally, but she will later begin to outgrow this as she ages, and it will become naturally wavy like her older sisters' hair. She will also often choose to have it straightened. Abilities Eve's first ability will be Transmutation. It will allow her to change materials into something else. She will need physical contact with the object and will then be able to turn it into something different. She could alter liquids to make them into another liquid, change objects into different ones and even with enough concentration alter people and animals into something else. However she won't be able to use the ability on herself. Her second ability will be Hope Induction. This ability can be used to induce hope in others. However, Eva won't be able to use it on herself. She could make people more hopeful and optimistic, and prevent them from giving up. Sometimes she could help a person to find a solution to their problems too. Her third ability will be Strength Concentration. Eva will be capable of focusing all of her energy into one powerful movement. This means that she will be able to strengthen her punches when fighting, giving herself a physical power comparable to enhanced strength, and she will also be able to throw all of her energy into leaping or running as well. However, she won't be able to maintain this strength or speed for more than a few moments. They will be in bursts only. She also won't be able to pass the strength onto others or use it to augment her other abilities. Her fourth and final ability will be Enhanced Vision. Eva's ability will be passive, improving her general vision at all times. It will enable her to see both in greater detail and at a further distance than humanly possible. It will also enhance her vision further in certain situations, for example automatically giving her infra-red vision whenever she is awake at night, or x-ray vision if she needed to see through a barrier or blindfold. Additionally, her eyes will adapt to bright light so that this couldn't ever be used to disorientate or harm her. However, her eyes won't adapt to enable her to see through illusions or stop someone invisible. Family & Relationships *Mother - Molly Petrelli Snr *Father - Monty Petrelli *Older sisters - Molly and Lorelai Petrelli History & Future Etymology Eva is a Hebrew name which means "alive" or "life". May is an English name referring to the fifth month of the year. Her surname, Petrelli, is Greek in origin and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters